Tangled Up
by ShinyBrightStar
Summary: Sarah and Paul find each other in the middle of a chaos, a battle, and they plan on sticking with each other until the very end. My version of Sarah/Paul love story that starts right after they wake up in Felix's bed in S01E08 and goes on. If you're crazy about Sarah/Paul, mad that they killed Paul off (and still in denial), and want them together, this is the story for you!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Orphan Black characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **So, Two weeks ago I started watching OB, and God, do I need to say, it was mind blowing!**

 **I finished the whole three seasons in a few days and since then I was just thinking about writing a fanfic and here it is.**

 **Sarah and Paul was endgame for me, but they had to go and Kill Paul (I sincerely believe he's going to be back. I don't care what every cast member said! Even if some fairies bring him back to life, I would gladly take him back!) but in my heart, Paul is still alive and he and Sarah are just deeply in love...**

 **This story is going to be mainly romantic stuff between Sarah/Paul (since S01E08 until ...) and if the story moves forward to second season, then it would probably have some Helena/Jesse scenes because they are just so damn cute they kill me!**

 **So here we go:**

Chapter1_Save Me

Sarah sighed peacefully as she became aware of her surroundings. Paul's arm was wrapped around her waist from behind and his hot breath was warming the back of her neck. She smiled and leaned more into him, unknowingly waking him up.

He groaned in her ear and Sarah's smile somehow widened. She turned in his arm and came face to face with him. He whispered: "Hey…" and Sarah kissed him quickly on the lips. She let out, almost happily: "Good morning."

Paul pulled her closer and buried his head into her messy hair as Sarah closed her eyes again. He confessed: "Last night…" He trailed off but Sarah felt an urge to say what was on her mind: "Was amazing…"

She could feel him smiling even though she couldn't see his face. He whispered in her ear: "Really?" She giggled and said: "Yeah, Paul. Bloody amazing." She felt his head move and a kiss was planted on her lips.

The kiss turned more passionate as Sarah wrapped one of her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. Paul's hand, on the other hand, was wrapping around one of her breasts. She moaned in his mouth as he gently pinched her hard nipple.

The door opened and they both jumped up and saw Felix rolling his eyes at them. Sarah giggled as Paul was looking for his underwear uncomfortably. She passed him his under wear and wore her own and then threw on a shirt.

Felix was rambling but she couldn't completely concentrate on him. She heard Paul say: "Sarah, you should stay with Felix for a while." She nodded at him and asked: "Breakfast?" He teased: "Only if Felix makes it!"

Felix gave him the finger and Sarah laughed out loud only to realize it has been a while since she had laughed like that. Paul grabbed two cookies from a jar on top of Felix's refrigerator and gave one to her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a corner and asked: "So what's your plan now?"

Paul sighed saying: "I have to find Olivier and just make him lie to Leekie, I guess. It's the best we can do right now." Sarah ran a hand through her hair and asked: "But how?" Paul gave her a smirk and said: "I'll find a way. You just stay out of trouble, okay?"

Sarah huffed: "If it wouldn't find me first!" Paul frowned: "You're not Harry freaking Potter, are you?!" Sarah pushed him a little but Paul quickly wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her in for a rushed kiss.

Sarah melted into his arms, as usual, and when he pulled away she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to chain him to her bed for all day long. He stepped away from her with yet another smirk and said goodbye to Felix and let himself out.

Felix couldn't help but ask the minute Paul was out of the house: "So, how was it?" Sarah rolled her eyes at him and bit into her cookie. Felix pushed: "It was your first time since he really got to know who you are. Had to be special, eh?"

Sarah bit her lip this time, trying to avoid Felix's eyes as she said: "Yeah… It was…" She heard him giggle like a child and another smile was put on her face. Felix gave her a cup of coffee and said: "Well, I guess bid-dick Paul is here to stay!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah was barely paying attention to anything as Kira was getting out of her eye sight and moved into an emergency room. She knelt down on the ground feeling helpless and felt Siobhan's arms wrapping around her. She put her head on her shoulder and cried like she had never cried before.

Felix and Alison were running around, not knowing what to do, and then Felix's phone rang. It was an unknown number but he answered anyway: "Yeah?" He heard Paul's nervous voice: "Felix? Where the hell is Sarah? She's not picking up her phone."

Felix sighed and said: "There's been an accident… Kira's in hospital." Paul shouted: "What? Which hospital?" Felix gave him the address and hung up. Alison was getting hysteric and Felix knew she had to leave so he gave her the keys to his place and saw her off.

Ten minutes later and Paul was rushing in and as soon as he saw Sarah, sitting on the ground, he went towards her. She raised her head as she heard steps coming her way and seeing his worried face made her eyes sting once more.

He knelt in front of her and asked: "What happened? Is she alright?" Sarah didn't answer but she did wrap her hands around his neck and hugged him. All the happiness from morning had faded away and it was just sadness between them.

He patted her back until she felt ready to pull back and then said: "She's going to be alright, Sarah, you'll see." She nodded and closed her eyes, praying that her little monkey would survive. Paul finally noticed Siobhan staring at him strangely and said: "Hi, I'm Paul."

Siobhan raised his eyebrows but managed a little smile as she said: "Hello Paul. I'm Siobhan." He nodded and went to say something that the doors opened up and a doctor came to them. Everybody rushed to him and he calmly explained that Kira was lucky enough and she was fine.

Sarah and Siobhan hugged as Sarah's tears fell on her cheeks, but this time out of happiness. Felix hugged the two of them and they all laughed and cried at the same time. Paul thanked the doctor and asked when they can take her home.

Kira had to spend the night in the hospital and Sarah said she would stay with her. She sent Siobhan and Felix home to get some rest. After they were gone, she told him: "Hey, you should go too, go get some rest, eh?"

Paul smiled tiredly and said: "I'm not going anywhere. But you, you look tired as shit." Sarah mocked: "Thanks!" He took her hand and guided her to a chair and said: "You stay and see if you can see Kira and I'll go get us something to eat, ok?"

She nodded in approval as her stomach growled in agreement and Paul left with a little laugh. She closed her eyes and tried to shut down the pain running around in her head. A few nurses came out and she asked them to let her see Kira and they showed her the way.

She only saw her for a short few minutes before they escorted her back and said her little girl had to rest so they could take her home tomorrow. She left Kira's room hazily and found Paul waiting for her in the hallway.

She let out happily: "She she's fine…" Paul pulled her close and whispered: "Thank God…" They sat down after a moment and Paul offered her a burger and she raised her eyebrows: "How did you get a burger in a hospital?"

He laughed as he gave her some ketchup and said: "There's a small Burger King in front of it." She didn't really care as she bit into her burger like someone who hadn't eaten in a few days. They ate in silence and the only words said were 'can you pass me the Coke?' and 'I brought fries, too'.

Sarah finished the fries as well and said warmly: "Thanks Paul, I was starving." He put everything left in the trash after saying a simple 'sure'. He sat down next to her again and this time Sarah put her hand shyly on his.

He looked at her strangely but she couldn't care less as she intertwined her hand with his. Everything in her life was just so fucked up at the moment; the only thing that felt a bit stable was her family and Paul. It was hilarious given the fact that just a few days ago she couldn't even look at him when she found out he was Beth's monitor.

Paul smiled; his famous one-million-dollar smile that weakened her in the knees and squeezed her hand in return. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she still tried to fight her headache. Paul said: "I handled Olivier, by the way."

Sarah huffed: "Jesus, I wasn't even thinking about that." Paul went on: "You don't have to worry. I'll take care of this. You need to concentrate on Kira now." She leaned into him and whispered: "Thank you, Paul."

Before Paul could say something in return he heard her little snore and smiled widely. She had just fallen asleep on his shoulder like a little child. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes as well. With Sarah next to him, he felt peaceful enough to let himself drift away as well.

There was only one thought on his mind before he finally surrendered to sleep: This girl was going to be the end of him…

 **So how was it?**

 **Did you like it?**

 **Leave a review please!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Orphan Black characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **So, I know there are only a few people reading this, but I'm continuing this just out of the love for OB and Sarah/Paul...**

 **And thanks my only reviewer, Guest: I know! I wished there were more stories about Paul... And thank you...**

 **I hope you enjoy it ;)**

Chapter2_Normal Family

The noises around her was just too much and she forced her eyes open to see what was going on and saw a few nurses run past her. She figured her head was still on Paul's shoulder and in order to not wake him up, she slowly pulled herself away.

Her eyes were probably puffy and red and her hair was a mess but Paul looked flawless with his eyes closed. She sighed happily as she thought about how peaceful she had slept the other night despite the circumstances. She got up and went to Kira's room but after she had washed her face and took care of her hair.

Her little angel was asleep with monitors beeping all around her and though her face was bruised, she still managed to be the cutest kid on the planet to Sarah. She caressed the bruises on her face and forced her tears back inside.

There was a quiet knock on the door and she turned quickly as her instinct took over her body but relaxed as she saw him leaning against the door frame. She smiled and walked to him saying: "Hey, you're up."

He nodded and asked: "How's she?" Sarah took another look at Kira and said: "The same as last night. She has bruises all over, Paul…" Sarah almost broke down but Paul took her hand and said: "Look at me, she's going to be fine. Cuts and bruises are gonna go away, but she'll be alright. You just have to be glad that nothing serious happened to her, okay?"

She nodded and sniffed at the same time and thought how strange it was letting her guard down in front of him and not feel uncomfortable at all. She was never the one to show her vulnerabilities to anyone, hardly to her own family but here she was, tears in her eyes, right in front of Paul. It was a fucking miracle.

"Let's get something to eat, alright?" Paul asked as he put an arm around her and she nodded in response. Her phone rang and she checked her pockets a few seconds until she found it and answered: "Yeah?"

She was silent for a minute and then she said: "Alright, I'll bring her home. I know. Okay." She hung up and sighed saying: "It was Mrs.S." And as Paul frowned, she added: "Siobhan. She thinks I should bring Kira home as soon as possible. It's safer that way."

Paul said: "Do whatever you think is right. She's your kid." Sarah couldn't help but feel a bit warm inside her heart but then she turned her attention to Kira: "I think I should talk to the doctor first and if he was okay with it, I'd take her home."

Paul's own phone rang and she offered: "You get that, I'll be right back." Paul nodded, his eyes fixated on the Blackberry screen and Sarah left to find the doctor. He agreed to release Kira and after Sarah signed a few forms, they were ready to go.

She went to Kira's room and saw a nurse checking her condition and then the most amazing thing happened: Kira opened her little eyes. Sarah couldn't help it, she kind of squealed and ran over to the bed and didn't even notice the nurse frowning.

Kira was too confused to notice what was going on so she just mumbled: "Mommy…" Sarah kissed every inch of her petite face and whispered: "Oh monkey, I love you, I love you baby." Kira giggled but her jaw hurt a little and she winced.

Sarah pulled away and asked: "Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain, baby?" She said: "A little but I'm okay mommy." Kira paused a little before asking: "Where's Helena?" Sarah's whole body tensed with the mention of Helena's name and she tried not to shout: "It doesn't matter."

Kira went to say something that Sarah hushed her and said: "We're going home baby. Mrs.S is waiting." Kira smiled at the mention of her grandmother and nodded excitedly. Sarah hugged her and pulled her off the bed carefully.

They walked out of the room and saw Paul waiting in the hallway but he didn't see them as he was staring at his hands in his lap. Sarah whistled and Paul's head turned towards them and a smile was put on his face.

He walked to them and said: "Hey princess, glad to see you're alright." Kira giggled a little and asked: "Who are you?" Paul bowed a little that made Sarah laugh and said: "Paul, at your service." Kira said politely: "Nice to meet you, Paul." Paul winked: "Pleasure is all mine, little princess."

Sarah rolled her eyes but the truth was that she was impressed. Only a few of her exes had seen Kira but none of them acted like Paul. Paul asked: "Ready to go?" Sarah nodded and followed him out of the hospital and into his car.

The silence between them broke only when Paul asked for directions and Sarah gave him the address. Kira was already drifting off in Sarah's arms so Sarah closed her eyes as well and thanked God her little girl was coming back home, safe.

The car finally stopped and Sarah opened her eyes and saw her old house. She tried not to wake Kira up when she was getting out of the car but she failed. Kira jumped down and ran to the door and made Sarah smile.

She turned around and saw Paul was still in the car so she asked through her own open window: "You're not coming in? Siobhan's pancakes are perfect." He shook his head chuckling and said: "I have to take care of a few things first. I'll grab something on my way."

Sarah nodded and took a few steps back and waved as he turned the car around and left. She huffed and ran a hand through her hair and trying to convince herself that she wasn't sad about him not coming over.

She turned her attention back to her family though and went inside only to see Kira in Siobhan's arms and Felix kissing the top of her head. She closed the door behind herself and groaned: "We're not having breakfast?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison was going on and on about gardening with Siobhan but Sarah wasn't paying any attention. It was exactly eleven hours since Paul had gone to take care of a few things and there was not a single text from him.

She hesitated about texting him, not wanting to ambush him or anything, but she couldn't stop worrying either. He was involved in her shit, in all of their shit, and if something happened to him, it was her fault. She pressed her temples and told herself that he was alright.

Right when she was about to put her phone down on the table and get something to drink, she got a text from Paul saying he was outside the house. She got up and went to the door and opened it and came face to face with him.

He was smiling, as always, and she couldn't help but smile back but then she hit his chest complaining: "Where have you been? I… I got worried." His smile turned into a smirk and said with a shrug: "Could've just called me, you know."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at him but then his arm found its way around her waist and pulled her close and soon his lips were on hers. She kissed him back with such a force that it proved to herself that she had missed him.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Sarah pulled back quickly. She turned around and saw Siobhan giving her a playful look. Paul started: "Hi, Siobhan" Siobhan pulled Sarah back and said: "Hello, come on in."

He walked in and handed Sarah a bag and said: "Some puzzles and coloring books for the princess." She thanked him quietly and Siobhan walked him to the living room. Alison stood up nervously and though Paul was taken back for a second he still managed to be polite: "Hi, I'm Paul. Nice to see you again."

Alison raised her eyebrows and asked: "Again?" Sarah laughed from behind and Paul explained: "We kind of met at your party but you were drunk and asleep on the couch so…" Alison opened her mouth but nothing came out and she just sat down.

Siobhan said: "I hope you didn't have dinner already because I cooked my famous steak pie." Paul shook his head and said: "I'll be glad to stay." Siobhan and Alison went to the kitchen and Paul turned to Sarah and said: "We should talk."

She frowned but said: "Let's go upstairs." He followed her and they went into Siobhan's room and Sarah asked: "What's going on?" Paul explained: "I've been with Leekie today. He knows who you are, Sarah. He wants to see you."

She half-shouted: "What? How?" Paul sighed and continued: "It's not all. He knows you all know each other, he knows you're in contact." Sarah grunted and sat on the bed, holding her head in her hands. Paul sat down next to her and said: "Sarah, look at me…"

She rose her head and stared into his eyes; she could clearly read worry in them. Paul put his hand on her thigh and said: "If you meet him, you can finally get some answers, maybe you can find out the truth."

She let out: "I know… I'll think about it, okay?" Paul smiled and said: "I really don't care about that, now, where were we?!" Sarah giggled before Paul kissed her, this time holding on to her tightly. She put one arm around his neck and deepened the kiss.

She pushed him down and got on top, still not breaking the kiss. His hands were travelling on her back and found their way under her shirt. She moaned in his mouth as one of his hands squeezed her breast through the bra.

Her own hand was going further down his stomach that they both heard Siobhan: "Sarah?" Paul groaned as she pulled away and got off him. He stood up as well and said: "Seriously, after this, we're going right to Felix's place!"

Sarah laughed a bit and then smoothed his hair so no one would figure out what they were doing. She went ahead and Paul followed him downstairs. Siobhan gave her the look again but didn't say anything as the four of them sat around the table.

Paul complimented: "Siobhan, this smell is amazing." She smiled: "Wait until you taste it, Paul." Soon after, they all started eating and surprisingly engaged in every day conversation. Almost like a normal family.

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Orphan Black characters, however I own some original characters that you'll get to know them one by one.**

 **Hi everyone,**

 **I know this story hasn't been updated since forever but after season four started airing and I saw those Paul flashbacks, I knew I had to come back!**

 **So many crazy things going on at OB right now, but honestly, I really miss Paul...**

 **So, here's a new chap for all you readers out there, enjoy:**

Chapter3_Decisions

"Thanks again Siobhan. The dinner was lovely." Paul said politely before saying goodnight to Siobhan and Alison and following Sarah to the front door. He whispered quietly: "Take care of yourself, alright?" Sarah knew Siobhan was watching so she just opened the door and Paul walked out.

She quickly got out as well and closed the door behind her and grabbed Paul's arm. He turned around and she put her lips on his with urgency they both had never felt before. Paul's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her even closer to his body and Sarah let out a moan in his mouth.

She needed some air so she pulled away and then whispered in his ear: "I will…" She didn't pull back and only stared at his amused expression. Paul chuckled playfully and whispered: "If only I could take you to our place right now… Damn it…"

Sarah took a step back and announced: "I have to be here with Kira." Paul smiled warmly and reassured her: "I know, I know. You should. But a man can't stop wishing, right?" Sarah smirked and said: "Tomorrow night, Paul…" Paul smirked back and said: "Can't wait…"

He got into his car and started to leave but then he shouted: "Don't forget to make your decision. Call me." Sarah felt all the giddiness start to leave her body as she was once again reminded of the presence of Dr. Leekie.

Paul didn't notice it and left after waving her goodbye and she waved back with a fake smile. She knew as she took those steps towards the door that it was time to make that decision. Right then and there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You there yet?" Paul asked over the phone and Sarah said impatiently: "Yeah. What's taking so long?" Paul sighed and whined: "Someone ordered him to be blindfolded so…" She closed her eyes and said: "I'll be waiting."

She hung up and sat down on a chair in the abandoned trailer. She was still having doubts about meeting Leekie in person but she knew that was her only option. Who knew, maybe if she wouldn't agree to meet him, he would come near to Kira to persuade her.

She grunted at the thought of that and once again she was reminded that she had left Kira alone when she needed her the most. She knew her little girl was probably asleep but she couldn't help but wish she was there to watch over her.

She heard a car nearing and anxiously got up to see who it was. She recognized Paul's car and sighed as he got out of the car, leading blindfolded Leekie out as well. She opened the door for them and watched as Paul brought him inside.

He gave her a look and she mouthed a 'thank you' and then signed for him to take off the blindfold. Paul did as he was told and Leekie blinked a few times to give his eyes time to adjust. He looked at Sarah with awe and whispered: "Sarah Manning…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that what you think? That I should consider this?" Sarah asked tiredly and Paul replied: "Why not? He's offering everything the others wanted, no monitors and…" Sarah interrupted: "He doesn't get to say that! We don't need them, we can get rid of the fucking monitors by ourselves!"

Paul looked hurt for a moment but then he explained calmly: "And then what? Live the rest of your life wondering if anyone that ever looks at you is a monitor or not?" Sarah muttered: "Shit… shit… shit!" Paul put his hand on hers but she pulled it away frustrated.

She let out: "But what if I give him Helena and he wouldn't do what he says? What if he lies? I can't trust him. I'll never trust that man." Paul ran a hand through his hair and said: "I don't know. But right now, it seems like the best bet really."

Siobhan, who was silent the whole time, finally said: "I think you should do it, Sarah. Paul's right." Paul gave her a weak smile and added: "But at the end of the day, it's your decision Sarah…" Sarah asked all of a sudden: "Did Leekie tell you to say that?"

Paul was taken aback by her words and asked: "What?" Sarah stared at him and asked: "Did Leekie ask you to convince me? Or better yet ordered you to do this?" Paul frowned and said: "You have a lot of nerve Sarah…" He stood up and almost shouted: "I did everything I could for you, I risked my life to save you and this is how you repay me? By doubting me?"

Siobhan watched in silence as Sarah also stood up and raised her voice: "And maybe you did all this so I could trust you, eh? But I'm not Beth, Paul, I'm not. I wouldn't get tricked so easily so don't count on me falling head over heels for you anytime soon."

Paul gave her a look that even sent Siobhan chills and walked out the room without a single word. And soon they both heard the front door get shut loudly. Sarah sighed tiredly and sat back down on the sofa and put her head in her hands.

Siobhan didn't want to set her off so she started carefully: "I know you're feeling a bit paranoid right now Sarah but…" Sarah cut her off: "I messed up, didn't I?" Siobhan kept quiet and Sarah raised her head to look at her and Siobhan knew her little girl was broken inside.

She went to Sarah and hugged her, pulling her close, and shushing her since her tears were already dripping down her cheeks. Sarah mumbled: "I can't take this anymore…" Siobhan whispered: "I know chicken… I know…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah knew calling him was the right thing to do but she couldn't bring herself to do it. That was her problem; even if she was wrong, she had trouble admitting it. And now Paul was gone and she was once again left alone to deal with her shitty life all by herself.

Even Siobhan advised her to call and say that she was sorry, ask for his help to contact Leekie so she could say she was in but Sarah had no intention of calling Paul. She tried to keep her mind off of him so she spent the day with Kira but when Kira was finally asleep, her mind flew right back to him.

She thought about the other night, outside Siobhan's house, when she promised him they'd be together the night after. And before she could stop herself, she was filled with all that strange happiness she felt inside her whenever they touched.

She closed her eyes to focus but the need to see him, to say she was sorry, and to touch him was overwhelming her. She kissed Kira's forehead and quietly went downstairs to get her coat and leave. She had to see him tonight.

Before she could open the door she heard Siobhan's voice: "Going somewhere?" Sarah turned around, busted, and said: "Yeah, going out for a walk." Siobhan smiled and asked: "All the way to Paul's?" Sarah felt her cheeks burning but she kept her cool: "Maybe."

Siobhan smiled and got up from her chair and walked towards Sarah, putting a hand on her shoulder. She whispered: "You're doing the right thing. I like him." Siobhan gave her one last encouraging smile and then went upstairs.

Sarah swallowed hard and then got out of the house and drove to Paul and Beth's place. She just hoped he would be there since she had no idea how to find him otherwise without calling him first. She parked the car and ran to the door and opened it with her own key.

She quietly walked in and noticed there was only a small lamp turned on in hallway and nothing else. She figured Paul was not here and sighed disappointed and almost turned around that she saw his BlackBerry on the table.

She carefully walked further until she was standing in the living room but there was no signs of Paul until she felt a gun behind her back and gasped. She heard Paul's voice in her ear and shivered: "What are you doing here Sarah?" She started to turn around but he hissed: "Don't move."

Sarah sighed and gave up: "I came to say I was sorry…" She could feel his hesitation hanging in the air but soon the pressure of the gun on her back was no longer felt. She turned around to face him and even with the little light around them, she could clearly see pain written on his face.

He mocked: "I got you right where I wanted you, right?! You fell into my trap!" Sarah rolled her eyes and said: "You know I'm under a lot of pressure and all of this bullshit is driving me a bit mad." Paul looked away but Sarah's hand grabbed his face and turned it toward hers.

She said: "I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I do feel safe around you, Paul. I feel safe around you all the time. I can't handle this shit alone, I know it, and I just… I need you… I need you, Paul…" Sarah's eyes were shining with unshed tears and Paul blinked a few times so his true emotions wouldn't show but he was failing miserably.

Sarah stood on her toes and gently kissed him but the kiss soon turned passionate. Sarah kissed him with all the frustration and confusion she had felt ever since she got into this mess and Paul replied to the kiss more eager than she expected.

He dropped the gun on the couch and grabbed her waist, massaging her hips along the way. But before things could escalate, Sarah pulled away and took a step back. She dropped her coat on the ground and started unbuttoning her shirt. Paul gulped as her silky black bra was exposed and watched as she came closer and whispered:

"I know I hurt you Paul but let me make it up to you…"

 **Sooooo, what did you guys think?**

 **Worth continuing?**

 **Xoxo,**

 **S**


End file.
